


A Moment in The Heartland

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir admires how adorable Rupert is, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castle of the Heartland, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Playing with a dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, castle - Freeform, it's precious, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Amir leaned against the archway to the castle with a fond smile on his face, his arms loosely crossed as he watched Rupert prance around the courtyard with Fitzroy. He would be playing with Porridge too, but Porridge was tuckered out from yet another day of Dragon Obedience School and was asleep, no doubt hogging the Kings' bed.~~~Amir admires how unbelievably precious his husband and dog are.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	A Moment in The Heartland

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it's cute and I love it! I originally posted this to The Two Princes Amino, and after a few days, I'm finally posting it here!

Amir leaned against the archway to the castle with a fond smile on his face, his arms loosely crossed as he watched Rupert prance around the courtyard with Fitzroy. He would be playing with Porridge too, but Porridge was tuckered out from yet another day of Dragon Obedience School and was asleep, no doubt hogging the Kings' bed. 

"Here boy! Fetch!" Rupert exclaimed, way too adorably to be considered legal, Amir thought. The little furry companion ran to chase the stick that the Western male had thrown. Although Amir wasn't really a dog person, he always had a soft spot for Fitzroy ever since Rupert introduced them. 

Amir even caught himself calling his husband 'Fitz' sometimes. Hey, it was a cute nickname, even if it wasn't Rupert's real name. 

Fitzroy came back with the stick in his mouth, slobbering and soaking the piece of wood. Rupert knelt down and took the stick out of his mouth and grimiced. 

"Ugh, boy, you produce a lot of slobber, you know that?" he teased the dog, dropping the stick and reaching his hand out to play with the fur on Fitzroy's head. 

"You two are unbelievably adorable," Amir finally chimed in. Rupert's head whipped to the side towards the sound of the voice, and was pleasantly greeted with Amir's beautiful face. He smiled at the other King of the Heartland. 

"How long have you been standing there, babe?" Rupert asked with an amused chuckle, rising to his feet and sauntering over to Amir. His hands found Amir's chest and rested there. He leaned forwards and up a bit (since Rupert was slightly shorter than Amir), brushing their noses together. 

"Long enough," Amir answered simply, and before Rupert could say anything more, the Eastern King leaned in those extra few centimeters and sealed his lips over Rupert's, smiling into the kiss. Rupert was elated to reciprocate the action. 

Rupert whined when Amir pulled away, and Amir rolled his eyes playfully. "That sound was precious."

"Mhm, thank you. My only goal is to be precious for you~"

"Well, you've certainly succeeded," Amir smiled lovingly down at his shorter husband and placed a quick kiss to Rupert's forehead. 

Then, barrelling towards them came Fitzroy, jumping up on his hind legs and scratching at Rupert's legs. Rupert giggled and pulled his body away from Amir, instead lowering himself just enough so that he could slip Fitzroy into his arms and stand again. 

"We should bring him inside and rest a bit," Amir suggested, the sun starting to set in the background which made a golden hue illuminate the Heartland. A blanket of bright oranges and yellows painted the horizon. 

"Only if we can finish off the rest of the cake from dessert before we rest," Rupert requested, sounding like he was going to keep on persisting until Amir agreed. Amir decided against making this debate go on for hours. Trust him, he knew how long Rupert could beg for something. He did not want to experience the worst case again. 

"Okay, okay. But don't blame me if you get a stomach ache," Amir smirked and tapped the tip of Rupert's nose. 

"No promises," Rupert stuck his tongue out and slid past Amir to head back into their castle, Fitzroy still safely in his arms. 

Amir followed close behind, and he'll tell you one thing: 

He was the luckiest man alive to be married to King Rupert.


End file.
